1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to semiconductor structures, and more particularly, to a method of forming a structure for noise isolation, and the structure so formed.
2. Related Art
Within electrical devices there are device elements that generate noise, such as digital circuits, and others that are noise sensitive, such as analog circuits. Noise generated by the digital circuits interferes with the proper functioning of the analog circuits.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry for a method of forming semiconductor structures that can isolate or filter out the noise, generated by the digital circuits, from reaching and disrupting the more sensitive analog circuits.